Leah's Love Interest
by krstn7727
Summary: Leah has Imprinted...On one of her own! R&R!
1. Comfort

**Okay, I really have no idea why I want this so bad… But I do… This love story is kind of short; but it might grow if I don't like Jacob's love interest in Breaking Dawn lol. I like Leah, so don't bash on her to hard…**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight... Curse the dream gods who awarded Stephenie Meyers that lucky night...**

* * *

_LEAH'S POV_

"You've Imprinted?"

"Aw crap…" This could not be happening… For once I wanted my mind to be a complete oblivion, free from every single thought. I wanted the space to be a dark, dark hole.

I had managed to stay human for almost three weeks, having realized then, myself, that I had imprinted. I knew I had long ago, but I tried to deny it. I tried to make myself take it back, even though I don't know how it worked… I didn't understand why I had to fall in love…Or have any feelings for that matter.

I now stood in the circle of my pack, shrewd eyes staring at me, questioning me. What they asked were just an echo…I had already asked myself these deluded questions days ago. I now fought to not make the images of the boy I had imprinted on not show. I forced all thoughts of his sleek black hair, big brown eyes, lean arms that were covered in taunt muscles…I got carried away… Thinking of Jacob Black was not what the Quileute tribe wanted.

"Leah! Pay attention!" Sam ordered. I snapped my head up at him and growled, my wolf back arching. He looked backed down at the ground.

"I know this is very confusing for you…" his voice in my head was a silent whisper… How dare he!

"Oh, you think you know!? Why, because you have Imprinted on someone before?! No! You have no idea how confusing or angering this is… You have no idea how much I don't want this…" I turned to leave…If he wanted to hurt me, he could order me to stay… But I knew he wouldn't. I knew he was still trying to fix things…

But today was already a bad day. As I turned to leave, he actually stopped me.

"Leah, stop. Stay. Boys…Go to Emily's…" The rest didn't hesitate as they dashed off.

"I'm not a dog! You are not my master!" I tried to walk away, mustering all of my strength to push the order aside. My body just shook; the strain pounding in my head. "Let me go Sam…"

"No… We need to talk about this," He walked closer to me, slowly came to my side and moved his massive, dog shaped head towards my head, as though he were going to try and nuzzle me. I coward away. He pulled his head up, talking quietly. "I would never hurt you…"

"Yes you would. You're hurting me now… Let-me-go!" I stressed every word.

"In a minute." I growled at him again. "That is why your voice is so hoarse. From all the growling that you do, I'm surprised you have a voice at all." I tried to bite him with my razor teeth. He moved to the left, seeing the attack to the right when I thought it.

"If you aren't going to stay still so that I can bite your limbs off, then let me go. Talk to me while I run away."

"You'll just change once I'm out of sight…" So that was his motive? I wondered if I changed back now; if he would let me get my clothes so that I wouldn't be standing naked in his presence.

"When did you find out? And yes, I would make you stand here naked…"

"About three weeks ago," I spat.

"Is that why you have stayed human and away from us for so long?"

"You truly are a genius Sam."

"Stop it Leah. Be serious… Are you okay?" I had a smart remark to that stupid question, but I was told to be serious.

"Do I look okay? "

"Yes….okay, no not really…I can see what you are thinking. I'm sorry you have to feel this way… I can't even fathom what it is like for you…"

"Then why are we having this silly discussion. If you can't help me, then why are you trying to?"

"Because I am part of your pack and friend." The last word was a question.

"Yeah, I guess you are part of my _pack._" Friend was stretching it…

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I grew restless and started to pace. I didn't want my thoughts to be seen at the moment; but I also didn't want the pack to see me naked either.

"If you're not going to talk to me, then let me go," I snarled in Sam's face. I was growing tired of my own mind.

"I'm sorry you have imprinted on someone you're not sure you like… But it is the way of the wolf…" he chuckled, "I'm also glad you have found someone…"

"I bet you are!"

"Not like that Leah! I just… You both are lonely and have suffered heart break…"

"You know nothing of heartbreak Sam! What good do your apologies do for Jacob and me? Are you going to magically remove this stupid curse?! Are you going to be able to wipe Bella from Jacob's mind? Or Jacob from my mind for that matter?! No! You're not!" I was shouting all of this but the forest was still quiet between us. The thick hair around my eyes were wet. Blast…I had promised myself to never cry in front of him again…

"Leah…"

"Sam… Just stop… I don't have anyone… No one understands what is happening to me and it's hard to be the only girl with the thoughts of bunch immature boys always in your head," my lame joke fell flat, "Just; it is what it is…"

"You say that as though it is your motto," He snorted. My lips smiled…

"It kind of is…I can't stop thinking about Jacob and Jacob can't get over Bella… So, life will go on…" My mind made the words whispers.

I tried to walk away from Sam. He ordered me again to stay. While he walked into the forest, he ordered me to morph and change. Then to wait till he returned. He turned and disappeared into the trees…

Easy for him to say change. I tried to calm down after being ordered to do something but it was difficult. I finally let my body relax, giving up the fight and thought of Jacob's bright smile. Sam emerged just as I was putting on my shirt. He walked towards, eyes locked with mine. I stood stock still; not sure what he planned to do…If I knew he wanted to hug me; I would have morphed and ran…

He hugged me with strong arms. My body was stiff with my hands straight on my side. He hugged me tighter when I flinched at him putting his face down on my shoulder. The memories of us together tore open the hole in my heart and set it beating hard again. This was too much…

I forcefully pushed him off of me and glared. He had no right! I didn't want his comfort… I didn't want anything… Besides Jacob… And since he was off trying to forget Bella… I, once again, got nothing…

"You're ridiculous Sam! You can't fix this! So forget it! Like I said, it is what it is!" My body was shaking, threatening to change.

"I'm sorry! I just want to help…"

"Then stay away from me… I'm sure I can help myself somehow." And with that, I stocked off, determined to keep my cool so that I could make it home without morphing and letting little boys know the torture of a grown heart…

* * *

**Yep, Leah and Jacob (: I like them. Read and Review!**

**Tell me if I should even bother continuing lol**


	2. Speed

**Thank you for the Reviews! And the non bashing of my crazy love story (: ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I live in that wonderful universe…**

* * *

I flopped onto my bed, my body slightly bouncing with the impact. I wanted to sleep, but my mind was to busy thinking of other things…

Jacob Black, of all people to imprint upon… It had to be the boy who was love sick for someone else. I couldn't have imprinted on a simple stranger walking down the street… I moaned into my pillow… _Of course _it was Jacob Black… My life was a twisted pile of thorns; every point sharp. I wanted to scream! I wanted to be freaking normal!

"Leah?" My mom knocked on my door, pushing it open. I rolled to my side to look at her. I was pathetic… Here I was, whining over a dumb boy who was alive, just heartbroken. My mother's soul mate was dead. I gulped in air to keep from crying over my daddy. I sat up and gave her a small smile.

"What's up mom?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down besides me. She tucked my long black hair behind my ear.

Oh sure, I'm fine. I'm the only girl who can turn into a wolf. I love a boy who loves someone else entirely. And, I had turned into a bitter shrew because boys knowing my thoughts make me sick… I was great…

"Yeah, I'm fine… Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I have to go to Billy's for a bit. I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

The last time I had been to Billy's; I had sat in Jacob's empty room, trying to will him to suddenly appear at my side. My head started to pound… I couldn't stay concious much longer… The tear in my heart was flayed open; the air that I forced out made it ache.

"You go ahead mom. I'm really tired."

"Okay. Seth doesn't want to go either, so just keep an eye on him would you?"

"Sure."

"Love you Leah," She leaned in and kissed me on my forehead.

"Love you too mom." She shut the door behind her. I stared after her, wondering why I didn't tell her everything. _Because the pain you feel is nothing to what she feels…_To true… I let my head fall back into my soft pillow; tears already streaking down my face… I hated my heart. I would do anything to make it stop hurting.

…

I woke up around five. The sky outside was growing dusk; the sky painted with pretty pinks and oranges. My tears shed and my heart taped up for the moment, I went in search for food.

_One _plus side of being a werewolf (there weren't many) **(a/n: I so wish this could happen for me LUCKY!)** was that I could eat as much as I wanted and never loose my petite frame. I was tall, almost 6' 2", making me look skinnier then I was. I stacked as much meat as I could find between two slabs of bread and brought it to the table. I picked up the remote and clicked between channels, not paying attention to what appeared on the screen before changing it. Seth came out of his bedroom, smiled at me, and then went to the fridge. We sat quietly, each enjoying our rather large sandwiches. Finally breaking the silence, my little brother turned and smiled at me.

"We're all going to have a bon fire tonight. Want to come?" He asked me. The _we _he was referring to would be our wolf pack…

At first I thought to say no. I didn't want to talk with them; see them staring at me. I didn't want to be teased for my imprint. But, after looking at Seth's begging smile and knowing I had nothing else better to do, I agreed. As long as I stayed human, the boys wouldn't know what I thought of Jacob.

…

I took my time getting ready for the bon fire. I curled the ends of my black, straight hair and put on little makeup. I tried to find clothes that weren't tattered, but nervous of ripping my nice blouse to shreds should I need to morph, I just wore a t-shirt. Pleased with the reflection in the mirror, I slapped on a smile and went to meet Seth, waiting patiently at the door. We left a quick note letting mom know where he had run off to.

Seth and I ran quickly to the meeting spot. My heart hammered in my chest; but not from the running. I thought I could face my pack, let them see I was a strong person, but it was harder then I thought. They eyed me skeptically. I closed my eyes and focused on the air that inflated my lungs. At least my heart wasn't being twisted at the moment… I had bigger things on my mind. Kim, Jared's girlfriend, took pity on me and walked over to pull me down to sit. I let the air rush out as I fell to the ground.

Seth was watching me, worry etched into his young features. I hated to see him upset. I made a face at him, making my eyes cross and stuck out my tongue. He smiled but his eyes still looked worried. Just noticing, everyone around the fire looked worried…What had I missed the past three weeks? I shrugged it off and turned my attention to Kim.

"So what's new Kim?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound chipper.

"Oh, you know…The usual…" Her eyes flicked over to Jared. He came over and sat next to her, taking her hand. My heart beat once, hard. I squelched the feeling before it made it difficult to not cry…

"Oh?" Why was everyone acting so strange!? I wasn't talking about Jacob! If they wanted me to hang around, they had better start acting normal. "Found out how to cool off Jared's skin yet?" I asked, winking at her. Some of the tension seemed to go out of her shoulders.

"HA! No. I had a fever the other week. Whenever he touched me, I thought I'd die!" We laughed together.

The pack, who had finally sat around the fire, started to talk of things they were doing over the summer. Sam still made the boys patrol the forest every once in awhile. There had been no sight of vampire's since the bloodsuckers had taken Bella away; to turn her into one of them. The others were mad that the vampires were going to bite Bella… I could care less…

I listened as Quil and Paul talked about their cliff diving they had done earlier in the day. Sam had come into the circle with Emily attached to his arm. I smiled warmly at her. I understood now it wasn't her fault Sam loved her. She brightened, smiling back. Maybe I could talk to Emily about my problems… But she might tell Sam… No, better to keep quiet. I looked back at Sam who was staring at me, eyes masked over by deep concentration. I glowered at him.

I settled into the conversation, joking with Paul about who was faster. He believed he could beat me in a race; Jared and Embry agreeing. Quil, Seth, and Kim defended me, sure that I would win easily. Kim pushed Jared away when he disagreed with her, making her wince at his hard body. Sure myself I could beat the fat-head (Paul), I challenged him to a race. I just wasn't sure which form he wanted to race in; I could take him in either. He laughed and said racing in our wolf form was only fair.

I went into the forest to morph. I folded my clothes nicely, leaving them by the fire for Kim to watch over. She marked the start and Jared marked the finish. He had run about three miles away, straight across the beach. I closed my eyes; pushing any thought of Jacob…the way he looked when he ran. Gallant, almost floating above the ground. His chin length hair flying like a black flag behind him… Damn it! I shook my head to clear it; ignoring Paul snickering as he read my mind. This helped. I was angry and now I would run faster.

"Ready! Set!" Kim was yelling behind us.

"See you in my dust Clearwater!" Paul shouted at me in my head.

"You wish fat head!" I laughed.

"GO!"

We took off like bullets shot out of a gun. The wind whipped around me fast, swirling my long, black, shaggy hair around my form. I smiled as the feeling of being free swelled. I had only gone a mile when I was able to pull in front of Paul. He growled in my head, shouting at himself to not lose to a girl. I laughed, taunting him, sure of myself that I would win…

I could see Jared in my sight, maybe a quarter of a mile away. I sped up; determined to shame Paul. Suddenly, two large dogs slammed into me. I let out a yelp. The three of us rolled into the trees, making me cry out again when my side collided sharply with wood.

"Don't hurt her for crying out loud!" Jacob?! Was that _Jacob's voice_?!

* * *

**(: I'll update soon! I just had to do that…Read and Review! Thank You!**


	3. Lovely

**Told you I would update soon! lol. It is a little shorter then most of my chapters… But I like it (: . Hope you do to!**

**Disclaimer: You should know this; I do not own Twilight…**

* * *

"I told you I would talk to her! You didn't have to run her over! Get off of her you idiots!" Jacob was shouting, his voice coming closer. And all I was doing was lying in a heap, crushed under the weight of Embry and Quil. Finally, the pressure of their heavy bodies lifted and I tried to suck in air to my lungs. This sent a sharp, stabbing pain to course through my right side. I cried out, my wolf form making it sound like a whine. I looked at my right side and saw that my whole right rib cage had been smashed in. I turned back, to find Jacob, the pain in my side somehow taking a back seat to what I wanted.

As though my wish were granted, Jacob leaned over and swept me up into his arms. I gave him a goofy, dog smile and then let the edges of the black furrow my vision and I was lost to it…

…

Jacob had been holding me and I had fainted. _Smooth move Leah_…

"Leah?" I bolted upright, the sound of the voice making me excited. I was in Emily's house, back into my human form. My side ached with my movements but Jacob…_Jacob was here_!

"Jacob!" I threw my arms over his neck. He was kneeling besides the couch I was laying on; a small smile lightened his face. "What are you doing here?! Are you okay?! Where have you been!?" I winced when I sucked in air.

"Leah, calm down!" Jacob laughed… The sound was amazing. "You're asking too many questions for me to keep up." He gently pushed me back against the couch.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water." My heart leapt into my throat at the thought of him leaving…

I was acting like a crazy teeny bopper who just met N'sync… _Get a hold of yourself Leah, _I thought. _It's just Jacob_… I tried to keep my cool when he returned with the glass of water. I muttered a thank you and took a huge gulp. The cool water seemed to streak down my throat, cooling the edges and putting out the fire that was flaming on my side.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. I looked up and studied his face. His hair was still at chin length, black and straight. His deep brown eyes weren't so sad and his smile had stayed. He was wearing nothing but cut-off jeans and a tight, black shirt. I blushed as I thought of how I would like his shirt to be off and him on top of me…

"Yeah, I'm fine… My side hurts though," my voice was soft, like a girls. I blanched.

"I bet it does…. Sam is such an idiot sometimes!" I nodded my head in agreement. We sat in silence. I continued to look him over; watched as his eyes seemed to glow. My heart was swelling, fit to burst. I hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

"Sam got close enough to talk to me last week… Told me how things were here… Said you weren't doing to well…" He was rubbing his arm self-consciously. I wanted to hold it… I shook my head as if to make myself pay attention.

"He asked me if I would come back… Said it was probably time… But… I couldn't… I went to the wedding…" He trailed off. His body shook as he controlled the anger.

Sam and my mom had also gone to the wedding. I refused. Seeing Jacob hurt for the lost of Bella made my heart tear just slightly. I couldn't imagine going to the wedding and watching as his love gave herself to another…

"It was a nice wedding… Bella smashed a huge piece of cake in Edward's eye. Granted, she tripped and she didn't mean to do it so hard; but I thought it was perfect." The smile returned. It was a nice smile. Like someone who had found peace. I gingerly lifted myself up. I turned slowly, the pain in my side almost gone, and turned to face him. He didn't look up.

"I agreed to come meet and talk to you," he continued, "told Sam tonight would be good… Didn't know he was also planning to murder you," he growled.

As though it were right, he reached out and placed both hands on my sides, more softly on my right. My heart beat fast at his touch. He still didn't look up into my face. I tried to make my features show nothing… just a blank slate.

"He had Quil and Embry take you down because he was afraid _you _wouldn't talk to me…" He finally looked up, eye to eye. My heart beat loud in my ears and my breathing came fast. His smile got bigger. "Got anything to tell me Leah?"

_YES! I have somehow imprinted on you and have been so love sick I was sure I would die! I am so happy to see you and you are never allowed to leave me again! _All of this ran through my head; every word shouted at the top of my lungs. What came out though summed up every thought I could ever have of Jacob Black ever again.

"I love you…" My heart stopped, sure to never beat again if he turned away from me. But he didn't… He laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I had two seconds to smile before his lips met mine. It was soft, nothing but a tease. I frowned when he pulled away. For all of the suffering I had been through I wanted more then that. I launched myself at him, knocking him back onto his feet. He laughed as I smashed my lips to his. I forced him to open his mouth as I dominated the kiss; passion the only thing that was leading me along. He kissed me back, just as passionalty. His hands moved over my body, touching and feeling every spot. His hands twisted themselves into my hair, pulled hard, forcing himself deeper… He tasted and smelled so good…

We pulled apart, breathing heavily. His one hand still held fast in my hair, the other caressing my back. Both of mine were holding onto his neck. I tried to pull them apart but they wouldn't. They refused to let go. I stared down at him, his eyes now clouded over. They had turned a deep brown, almost a satin river ring.

"Wow…" Jacob said, his smile huge; showing off his perfect white teeth, "You're good…" We laughed and then kissed again.

* * *

**I wrote a happy chapter! lol**

**This was going to be the ending of my story, but I have decided against it… Unless people tell me this sucks… Then I will be sad and go crawl into a hole… **

**But, yeah, Read and Review! Thank you!**


	4. Compared

**

* * *

**

Yay! You like it (: . Thank you to all who have reviewed! It makes me happy (:

**So, here is another chapter lol. **

**Disclaimer: I dont want to get yelled at again; so again, I dont own Twilight. But I do own a dog (:**

* * *

And there we lay…

I had never been happier. Even when I had been human and with Sam. This calm, full feeling that was filling me from the inside out as Jacob lay beside me. Jacob…I could care less that if I was angry I would morph into a dog. I could care less that our bodies pressed together could easily start a fire. Jacob had come back and was now lying on Emily's couch with me.

Even though kissing Jacob Black demanded all of your attention, I had flinched when his hand had tightened on my hurt ribs. He quickly rearranged us on the couch; snuggled close and comfortable. He told me his story between kissing me lovingly on the forehead.

Jacob had received a letter from Edward after the great fight against the newborns. After he read this letter, he was heartbroken. He didn't know what was left for him… He ran off to "clear his head". His voice cracked as he talked of the things he thought whenever he was in his human form. He had no idea how he could live with this feeling forever. I held him close, hoping my presence was some consolement.

And then it hit him. Sitting on a lake edge; holding his sides tightly as if to keep from breaking apart; he knew what Bella felt without Edward. He explained how Bella would hold herself the same way if anyone even mentioned the Cullen's when they had left last winter. Jacob said he could barely breathe over the pain. How could he ask Bella to suffer as he was? How could he keep breaking her heart over and over again?

Jacob went to the wedding and told Bella he wished her well. He was allowed to dance with her; hold her softly in his arms once more. He didn't ask about the change, didn't ask her again to say that she loved him; because he knew. Tears ran freely down my face. Jacob smiled and wiped them away, kissing me again.

He told me not to cry. He told me he let Bella go. He would always have her in his heart. But, he had a rather large heart. He could fit me there as well. I tried to ask him if my space was bigger then the one forever given to Bella; but I knew the answer and didn't want to hear him say so.

The one reason Jacob came back was because of me. He knew what heartache was and wanted to do anything he could to make it stop… He never wanted anyone to hurt again… I did ask if he loved me. I at least had to know that. He was silent for a moment before he answered; choosing his words carefully. Through a rush of air, he explained.

"I do love you Leah. But not as much as Bella… Not yet anyway. I will; or I hope I will, someday. But I do love you…" I took it. My heart burned to be whole. But, if his heart was to be split it two for now, so would mine. Time was the only thing that was going to make us whole again. I was just glad my heart was on its way to being repaired.

Time was the only thing that was going to count. Time was the thing that was going to make him forget Bella. I was happy; he was here with me… Time and love worked together…

**

* * *

**

2 weeks later

Screw time!

"Jacob…" I was saying through tight lips, "I swear to god…If you take one step closer…"

"You'll what? Slap me again? Go ahead!"

Jacob and I stood toe to toe in my bedroom. We had just gotten back from patrol (I had returned to my regular duties now that Jacob was back). There was nothing to watch for; but Sam demanded that we do it anyway. We were fighting because of what he had been _thinking_ about while we were on patrol.

We had made a pact between ourselves. Neither myself, the pack, nor Jacob were allowed to say the words Cullen or Bella. But, Jacob broke the rules; almost everyday. He still thought of Bella. I read his mind while we were in our wolf form. I tried my hardest not to let his thoughts mix with mine; I tried every minute to stay separate. But today he had gone too far. While we walked the forest, he thought of Bella and me; comparing our _looks_. I was happy my hair was prettier then Bella's drab brown locks. But I was fuming my black eyes were nothing compared to her perfect chocolate ones…

Jacob had caught my anger and followed me home after our shift was over. Once back in our human form, I had slapped him and told him to leave me alone; I didn't want him to touch me at the moment. He ignored my order, as he usually did, and had come into my room. He said he was sorry and was trying to hug me. Damn him! Why couldn't he think of Bella when we weren't wolves!

"Just…Just go home Jacob. I'll be okay…" I let the tears fall. This was our first fight and my heart was being beaten to smithereens. Damn him… Damn heart…

"No. I'm going to stay here so we can talk…" He plopped onto the ground, folding his legs neatly under. I fell onto my bed; rubbing my temples. I wanted to be left alone…

We sat in silence. Jacob picked at the old carpet and I continued to rub my head. My stomach rumbled in agitation and I caved. I sat up, slapped my hands on my knees, and stared into Jacob's face.

"Okay… New rule. You are never allowed to compare my body to Bella's or any girl's again. I don't do that to you and Sam."

"True."

"I can't make you stop thinking about her… And I'm not going to try… Just leave me out of it. Like you said, your heart is split in two… So leave me and her apart…"

"Done." He smiled and came over to where I still sat.

Jacob may have been only seventeen; but he sure did know how to kiss. He pushed me back as his long body came to lie on top of mine. He kissed me deeply, his hands twisting tight in my long hair. My mouth opened with no persuasion and his tongue swept inside. I bit him gently as he sunk deeper. Our stomach's growled in unison. We pulled apart reluctantly.

I made grilled cheese and soup; using almost ten cans for there to be enough between the three of us. Seth and Jacob sat at the table, flicking a paper football between each other. I chucked the football at Seth's head when he made the little ball fall in my soup and it splattered on my clothes. He ran off to the bathroom to wash off the soup from his face, laughing. I placed the soup in front of Jacob; kissing him on the cheek. As I pulled away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down again, only to kiss me hard. He chuckled to himself when he let me up and I looked and felt dazed.

As I walked over to get my own bowl, he said, "You cook almost as well as Bella."

My heart shattered… Damn…

* * *

**I know, another cliff hanger (: . I'm not trying to be mean, the chapter's just sound good if they stop there lol. **

**I was going to make this story short because I'm not sure who Jacob is going to end up with in Breaking Dawn. But, I've decided it doesn't matter… I like Jacob/ Leah to much. **

**Hope everyone enjoys Breaking Dawn!!**

**Read and Review please! Any suggestions?! **


	5. Just a Girl

**So, I read Breaking Dawn, and I thought it was good! Not to spoil anything for who haven't had a chance to read it yet, I will just say, I do like who Jacob ends up with… I just wish Leah had ended up with someone to…And I still wish it was Jacob and Leah… **

**BUT, this little story will go on… Just in my story, Breaking Dawn doesn't happen…**

**That okay with everyone? :)**

* * *

Luckily for Jacob, Seth heard what he said and was able to pull me away before I ate him…

I forgave him a few hours later…But I didn't forget… I didn't cook for Jacob after that…

A week later, I was in my wolf form, concentrating on the dirt under my paws. I tried not to let my mind wander as I smelled the same trail. We had been patrolling the high hills, searching along hiker's paths. Seth and Paul were with me today; their thoughts on food. Jake and I had not phased together for almost a full week. This was fine with me.

Pulling me out of my depressing thoughts, I felt Seth tense, smelling a new smell. I looked to where he was; nose pressed firmly to the ground. I told Paul to continue in the way he was going and I would circle back to where Seth was. I ran fast.

The smell Seth had picked up on wasn't vampire, but werewolf. It smelled nothing like any of our brothers. Seth and I followed the path; both of our noses pressed firmly to the ground. We came to a clearing when the path forked off, the right a stronger smell. Paul told me to take the path that was stronger and Seth to take the other. He was going to go get Sam.

I followed my path, every other thought gone from my mind. The only thing that mattered was the smell. Because I wasn't watching, Seth and I ran into each other, stumbling over something. I growled under my breath, irritated, as I heard Seth whimper. I whipped around to make sure he wasn't hurt. Under our feet, was a dead man. His face was turned tortuously the wrong way and his guts were spilled all over his lap. I blanched, swallowing the puke that rose to my mouth. Seth didn't try as hard and was sick near the trees.

I made myself look at the body, called to Paul so that he could see the urgency. I felt Sam change and watched as he ran to meet us. I told Seth to go back to the clearing and wait for Sam. He didn't argue.

I had never seen death. I had seen my father have a heart attack; but never the gruesome sight of blood. Even the memory of Sam hurting Emily wasn't this bloody. I walked closer, letting my back legs drag. The smell of the other werewolf was strong; clearly he was the one who had attacked the hunter. The man's tent was collapsed on the ground, his food and other belongings were strewn all over.

As Sam approached, I heard a growl, menacing and mean; but was quiet once Sam reached me. I let my thoughts replay in my head. He walked over to the body; his thoughts ordering me to clean up the campsite. Once I had packed everything into a neat pile, I took it with us to Emily's house. We left the body for the other creatures to enjoy.

At Emily's, I phased back before emerging from the forest. The pack was there, eating blueberry muffins. I stole the last two from Quil's greedy hands.

"Hey! Those were mine!"

"Yeah, well I'm starved." I put both the muffins in my mouth. The muffins washed away the bile taste that had been left in my mouth. Another trey magically appeared.

Sam told the others what Seth and I had found. Jacob moved over to stand next to me; taking my hand as Sam said I was the one who had to stay with the body while help was brought. I let myself slowly relax, melting into Jacob's warm side. I didn't want to listen to the gore anymore. I wanted to sleep... I wanted to cry…

I wanted to prove I was strong, but the image of the body kept me from acting like I was made of tougher stuff. When Jacob put his arm around my waste to pull me closer, I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. Everyone was listening to Sam intently, clearly dreading the next phase; when they would see the body.

Sam asked me to explain what I had seen, smelled. I told my story; Jacob's arm pulling me tighter. I smiled to myself at the comfort he was showing me. It made me happy to know he didn't want me to be upset. Once I was done, Emily had prepared lunch and we ate quickly. Just as I was about to put the last piece of the salty ham into my mouth; Quil asked me a question.

"So his head was turned the opposite direction?" His eyes big as saucers with interest. The question brought the body back into my mind and slapped me in the face. I jumped up quickly and ran out of the room. I heard Jacob curse at him and get up to follow. He held my hair back while I was sick in the toilet.

"Want to go home?" He asked me, pulling me up to wrap his arms around me. I put my head down on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck. It was nice… I never wanted to move…But knew I had to.

"No, let's see what Sam wants us to do," I said, reluctantly pushing myself up.

We walked back to the kitchen, everyone helping to clear the dishes. Quil turned to look at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Leah…"

"It's okay Quil… Just not feeling well…" I grumbled. My anger was rising as they looked at me; the weakling. My fists clamped together hard and started to shake. Why did I have to be such a girl about everything!

Jacob could feel me vibrating, knew I would morph in moments. He caressed my hand, tugging it close to his side. He put his hand in his pocket, mine gripping his. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. My anger evaporated…

"Alright, listen up." Sam sat back down on the head of the table, the look of Alpha taking shape.

"We need to be patrolling the hills all day now. I want you, Jared, to take Paul and stay up on the hill for the remainder of the day. Stick to the path we found earlier. Jacob, I want you to take Quil and Embry, and to patrol along the hiking paths. Only go off the set courses if you pick up a new trail. The rest of you, besides Leah, are to stay here in town, patrolling La Push border." There was a mumbling around the table; quiet complaints of no order to break and sleep. "You can sleep later."

All the boys moved, shifting and getting ready to do what was needed. I stood up when Jacob did, confused because I didn't have any orders. Jacob and I both looked over at Sam.

"Sam, do you mind if Leah comes with me?" Jacob asked. My hand tightened on his.

"No. Leah is to go home and rest."

"Rest!" Jacob let go of my hand when I gripped so hard it almost broke. "Why the HELL am I going to rest! You all need help and no one else is going to go sleep!" My body was shaking; my ears rang with my anger.

"No one else had to stay with a dead guy either." Sam was walking towards the door, ignoring me. I lunged at him, grabbing his wrist and twisting him to face me.

"Nothing is wrong with me Sam! I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because I just watched you go puke your brains out over just the mention of the body."

"I didn't feel well then…" I growled.

"See, you need to rest."

"I feel fine now!" I was going to phase any moment. Jacob came up behind me and put his strong arms over my own. He pulled me close until I let go of Sam's wrist. He whispered into my ear as my body shook, holding me. "It's okay Leah….It's okay." My breathing was hard, my heart pumped fast in my chest.

The pack had left, leaving only Jacob, Emily and Sam to watch me have a nervous break down. I had worked _so hard_ for _so long_ to make the pack except me as one of their own… Now I was just a silly girl again…I was tougher then they made me to be… I just couldn't show them… I couldn't make them understand…

Jacob pulled me around to face him. He was holding me so close. I buried my face into his neck again, now letting the tears fall. I knew Jacob thought of me as strong… Or at least, I hope he did…

Finally pulling myself together, I looked at Sam and said through clenched teeth, "Fine…I'll go home… But I'm not sleeping…" I turned and kissed Jacob swiftly on the lips; and then turned on my heels to stock out of the door. If I wanted to prove I wasn't a useless cry baby, I was going to have to pull myself together. Once I was able to stop crying, I would go find Sam and demand he let me patrol.

I walked back to my house slowly, thinking of something that would make me look brave in the eyes of my pack. I started to cross the road, my house just on the other side. The smell hit me, like a slap in the face. I froze and turned to look back across road.

There, standing up on his hind legs, was a wolf I had never seen before. His wreaking stench matched the smell that was up on the hill; the smell that was engulfed on the dead hiker. He was probably just as tall as Jacob; not more then a few inches shorter. His hair was snow white; his black eyes were marbles in their white sockets. He barred his teeth at me and charged…

* * *

**(: You know you like cliff hangers (:**

**Sorry if the page set up is difficult...I tried to make it look nice lol.**

**Update I will...Soon**

**Read and Review!**


	6. White Night

**Okay, here is another chapter!**

**Real quick, Jacob has not imprinted on Leah; it's just Leah that has imprinted on Jacob. Don't ask me how because I seriously still do not get the whole imprinting thing…How I think of it is Leah can't live without Jacob… Or, that's how it goes in my story lol.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Character Lamar…Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I ran straight for the house, my body shaking and bursting into flames as I phased to my wolf form. I wasn't as fast as I thought…

The large teeth of the white wolf bit into my human flesh at my shoulder; ripping away skin and twisting the shoulder out of its socket. I screamed, staggering up to try and phase again. He was quick. His hard skull head butted mine, sending me backwards into the forest. I saw stars and then had half a mind to role. _I need to phase! _

The monster pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. One hand was on my stomach, squashing all of my necessary organs, the other was cutting off my air at my throat. I tried to wiggle free, kicking and scratching at anything my arms made contact with. My body was hard but could only take so much… As he applied more pressure, my sight started to darken. I fought the darkness as long as I could. I tried to kick but my legs wouldn't move…_Phase Leah phase_! The last thing I heard before the darkness would no longer stay at bay was my weak attempt to scream; and the shushing that came from the large wolf's lips…

I didn't wake up for a long time. I didn't want to wake up. My thoughts were of course, on Jacob. I could almost see him sitting next to me. We were just talking, just listening to the other ramble on… It was so nice… I reached out a deaf arm to place on his chest. My mind played along and I felt the heat under my palms. He smiled at me as my hand drew patterns on his chest. It was strong and muscular; the olive skin was stretched perfectly over the ligaments. I moved closer, the heat of his body was even hotter then my own. But then my mind didn't want to play along anymore; and I woke up…

I was lying across the dirt, large trees silhouetted against the night sky. My shoulder stung from healing. But other then the tingling of the bones being repaired, I felt no pain. I wanted to lift my head but was scared of what I might find. My left arm moved and I felt the chains there, tight and unmovable.

My captor must have sense me moving. The beast came over and kicked me in my leg, sending a sharp pain up through my body. I yelped and pulled myself up and together; like a recoiling spring.

"Oh good your awake." The white wolf was now a white male. He had striking white hair, whiter skin, and dull grey eyes. I stared at him shocked. He moved closer to me and then kneeled down so that we were face to face.

"Hello," He waited a minute for a reply, but my brain wasn't cooperating at the moment…

"My name is Lamar. Yours is?"

I still didn't answer. Who was this!? What did he want with me…_Leah PHASE!_

"I wouldn't phase if I were you." Lamar said, watching as my body began to shake, the ripping current going through my body.

"Why would I not want to phase! You just attacked me!"

"Because if you do, I will kill you," he said calmly.

"I don't have much control when I'm angry," I growled.

"Then I suggest you get some…And fast… I will kill you if you phase." And with that, he walked away.

I didn't know if he could kill me… He was strong; and would have the upper hand, me being chained. I closed my eyes and counted my breathing.

1, 2… What was going on!? Why did Lamar take me!? 3, 4…I need to phase!

The thoughts that were screaming in my head were not helping me calm down. I was angry, annoyed, and frightened… I wanted my pack… I wanted Jacob… But, whining about things I wanted weren't going to make them appear. Ever so slowly, my control came back… Now I needed to figure out what was going on…

I opened my eyes and looked around. Lamar was sitting across from me, staring and chewing on a rabbit he must have just killed. The animal lay limp in one of his hands. Between us were stacks of wood, like a fire pit. I was chained to a large tree. My shirt lay against my shoulder, blood making it sticky. I looked down at the chain around my wrist. It was making my hand go white and I could see the indents on my skin because it was so tight. I probably would lose the arm if he didn't loosen the chain.

"What's your name?" Lamar was still eating his rabbit, moving it to bulge on the side of his cheek so that he could ask me the question.

"Leah…Could you make this chain looser…It doesn't hurt, but it's not getting any blood."

"No, I can't. You'll run away if I do."

"I can't phase so I couldn't get far," I spit at him. He gave me a wry smile.

"You're very pretty Leah." That took my by surprise.

"Uh, thanks…" Did I seriously just thank this ass?! "Look, who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Lamar."

"No, no I mean _who _are you? Where did you come from?"

Without answering me, he got up and walked behind the log he had been sitting on. He picked up another rabbit and tossed it to my feet.

"Eat." He ordered. I stared at him stupidly and then looked back at the rabbit… There was no way I was eating that! I kicked the rabbit away from me and then pulled back into my ball. I put my chin down on my knees; my eyes staying on him. He let out a sigh and then shook his head, sitting down on his log again. What was going on?!

"Why did you attack me?" I whispered. Lamar looked up from the ground, and glared at me.

"You wouldn't stay still."

"So you attacked me! What would you have done if you had seen a large white wolf growling at you?!"

"I don't know… I wouldn't have run. You're like me aren't you? So why should a large wolf scare you?"

"I wasn't running! I was trying to phase! To attack _you_!" I shouted at him. He smiled back.

"Breathe Leah… You phase, you die."

Breathe! He wanted me to think of breathing right now!? God, boys were thick…

I tried to count again but that didn't help. My body was shaking violently, the heat coursing through every vein. I had to stay vulnerable to live… I had to stay calm… _I had to_…

"Okay, I wont phase…Will you…Will you please tell me who you are?"

"Do you really feel you have the right to demand anything right now?"

"No… I just don't understand why you attacked or took me or whatever you want to call it."

"Like I said before… You're very pretty…"

So, Lamar had attacked me because I had run away and wanted to talk to me in the first place because I was pretty… I had a very bad headache. I snorted at my thoughts… This was getting me nowhere…

We sat in silence for a long time. Lamar stared at me, and I stared at anything besides Lamar. _Think Leah think_! I tried to put the puzzle together; but I didn't have solid pieces. My puzzle was wet, the pieces soggy and unstable. I wracked my brain for history or legends of other were wolfs; other shape shifters… But I only knew the history to the Quileute's tribe…

My hand that was wrapped in the chain started to tingle with the need for blood and circulation. I didn't want to lose my hand…I liked my hand…

"Lamar, please, will you loosen the chain?" I begged.

"No."

"Please Lamar…" I whispered. I didn't know why I felt that this was so important, but the chain truly needed to be loosened…Now.

"I can only loosen it if you then let me hold your hand so that you can not run away… And we both know that will make you angry… And you can't be angry because then you will phase and then you will die. So, what do you want? A hand? Or your life…?"

What he had said made perfect sense but it was still confusing… Right at that moment, I wanted a hand… But, could I stay calm with him touching me? I could… I would just think of Jacob… It wouldn't be Lamar's hand; it would be Jacob's…

"Please Lamar….I'll let you hold my hand…"

Lamar looked at me, studying my calm façade. I took slow breaths, making each one swell in my lungs and then push the air out patiently. I could keep myself peaceful…

He started towards me, his hands clenched into fists. He sat down besides me, and took my hand into his. My arm shook, but he held on, while I was able to calm down and make my arm still once more.

Lamar broke one of the chains and started to pull the metal rope away from my wrist. I sucked in air quickly at the pain as the damn was broken and the blood was allowed to flow freely. The nerves in my hand sent shocks up my arm to register in my head. I grimaced and turned to look the other way.

Agonizingly, the feeling in my hand came back. I could feel hot fingers rubbing my cold hand. _Cold. _I couldn't remember the last time my skin was this cold… I turned to look at Lamar. His fingers were the one's running up and down my hand. He traced each finger, studied each knuckle and joint. He grasped each finger in a soft fist, rubbed each one between his thumb and pointer. I just stared… I wasn't scared of his touch... More like amused… Why was he being nice?

As though he just noticed I was there, he looked up from his work and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. He scowled and then looked back at my hand. Lamar was handsome…. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His nose was sharp, but rounded off on the edge. His eyes were huge ovals. But his skin… His skin glowed; a light to us in the dark. His hair matched his skin.

My eyes began to droop and my back began to relax. Lamar was making my skin crawl with want and disgust at the same time. I was exhausted. Being attacked and taken as hostage took a lot out of someone… I leaned back against the tree while Lamar replaced the chain to my wrist; not as tight as the first time. Every instinct told me not to sleep. But I chose not to listen. If I was ever going to make this puzzle fit together, I would need my wits about myself.

I felt as Lamar settled himself against the same tree; felt his fingers lace with mine. At least he was going to let me sleep in peace…

"Thank you," I mumbled. I'm not sure why I was thanking him…

"You're Welcome."

I thought it cute I could hear the smile in his voice…

* * *

**Read and Review! Tell me if you like it so far!**


	7. Brave

**Thank you all for the Reviews! They make my day! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; only the quack, Lamar… Stephenie Meyer is the almighty author of Twilight…**

* * *

_I dreamed of Jacob_. I watched his eyes stare at me. I looked through and to the pit of his soul. I wanted to be with him forever… I wanted to be with him when two hands struck midnight. Perfectly together, until a minute would pass and they would have to part until the next meeting. The next time their hearts would strike the same time… Time… I had cursed time… And now all I wanted was time and forever with Jacob… And forever I felt was a very long way away…

When I woke up, my wrist was numb and Lamar was gone. My sleepiness disappeared and I was in action. I couldn't let Lamar know I had phased…I stripped out of my shirt and jeans quickly, setting them aside. Then, I let the fire engulf me. My wolf self take form, the skin ripping and the vibrating shaking my core.

Once I was again in control, I thought of Jacob…

_Leah!_

_Jacob…_

_Leah, where are you?! _I let my thoughts replay in my head. I felt the anger course through Jacob. If he wasn't in his wolf form, he would have phased now his anger was so strong… Through all of the mixed feelings I was having, I was glad Jacob was mad that someone had hurt me…

_Leah, do you know where you are?_

_No…I don't… I have to go… I love you…_

_I love you to… We'll find you…_ And because I could feel the love he did feel for me, I was able to phase back into my human form…

Redressed and calm, I tried to loosen the chain that was still tightly twisted around my arm. I hadn't been a wolf long; I was too scared. But Lamar had still not returned. I thought of phasing again, letting Jacob see where I was. But, just as I finished the thought, Lamar appeared from out of the forest.

He was in his human form to, blood covering his chest. The smell registered in my head it wasn't animal blood. I thanked my lucky stars for this though. Now the shock and horror on my face could have an excuse.

"What, never seen blood before?" Lamar asked me, smiling mockingly.

"No… I have. Just…Just never human blood…"

"Oh, well, the hunter might have seen you…"

Lamar took a jug from the ground and poured the water from it all over his chest. I grimaced and looked away as the water made the blood streak down his hard body. I tried to think of things to do…To say…I needed to find out as much as I could about Lamar and then I needed to phase… I needed to be strong and try and run away… The only hope I had of ever seen my Jacob again was to risk my life… Great…

"Lamar…Um, are you from around here?" I tried to keep my voice light. Simple curiosity was plastered to my face.

"No… I usually stay in Canada…"

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"To get you…" To get me? What did I have that he wanted?! He must have read my mind because he answered, "I need a companion..." Oh… So I was pretty and could morph into a wolf just like this poor boy... Pity tug on my heart strings…

"You know Lamar… If you apologize and maybe stop _eating_ hunters, my brothers would accept you into our pack…"

"What, and let someone else rule me?" He scoffed. "No… I am my own leader… I don't take orders from others!"

Lamar was crazy… That was clear… I felt that loneliness probably made him paranoid and needy… I ached to be near Jacob again and know I could never be that alone again… Or at least I hoped I wouldn't…

I WOULDN'T! Even if Jacob could only give me half of his heart I had something… I wanted it; the whole thing… But I couldn't have it all. I had to take what was given to me or I would end up like Lamar… Alone and scary…

I stopped thinking… My puzzle pieces had dried and I could now figure out what it was that I needed to do… I needed to get away… I needed to make this beast feel safe and content and then I needed to sneak away… I needed to run head first into the waiting arms of my half heart love…

_Flirt_

I snorted at my own thought… I hadn't flirted with _anyone_ since Sam had imprinted on Emily. I knew I could do it; I _was_ still a girl. But, I didn't know if I could with Lamar… He was a whack job… I didn't know what crazy people liked…I snorted again...

"You sound like a guy when you do that," Lamar remarked, head bent to the ground.

"Oh..." Yep, I was never going to be able to sweep this guy off his feet.

Jacob needed to see where I was. I needed to get away from Lamar. I needed the feeling to come back into my fingers!

"Lamar, could you cut me some slack and take this chain off of me?" I bat my eyelashes and smiled sweetly… It worked…

_Boys_! A bunch of push over's!

Lamar walked up to me and began to remove the chain from my wrist slowly. I had to concentrate. I took in my surroundings, looking up at the sky and trying to find any kind of mountains. There was a small trail, straight ahead, the only path into our little clearing. I thought hard to keep my arm still while I let the fire build; my eyes turning the deep black on the corners.

Lamar finished and then took a step back. Before I phased I heard him mutter, "I'm glad you have decided to stay Leah…"

His voice was so sad! But, the ripping increased and I watched as my clothes fell away in pieces. I let my mind see everything as I dashed away. I was fast; but not fast enough. I knew my pack had seen the clearing and a small part of the path before Lamar was on top of me, tackling me to the ground. I had one thought left before I had to turn all of my attention to the teeth that lunged for my throat…_ I love you all..._

I was small, but I could fight. Lamar lunged and I quickly turned to the left. His body flew past me. I rolled over and was running just as his jaws and sharp teeth clenched down on my hind leg. I howled with pain and fell to the grassy floor once more. I could feel the leg was broken. Lamar attacked again; this time meeting his mark. He bit down hard over my jugular, cutting off all air. I twisted towards him, causing him to let go or he would rip my neck open. Under him, I grabbed his front paw; shutting my mouth over his whole leg. He growled fiercely and bit off my ear. The pain was too much! I kept biting, clawing, ramming… But the air I needed to refuel did not come and the blood from one wound kept getting in my eyes.

_Leah! Hold on! We're coming!_ Seth's voice rang in my ears.

_No… Stay away… He'll hurt you to…_ I didn't want anyone to come…I wanted to die here alone… Alone… How little that word hurt now…

I was cold again…And then there was no light…

**Jacob's POV**

_RUN JACOB RUN! _The pack and myself were urging me to hurry. I had to hurry! I had to get to Leah! The pictures she was able to give us before the fighting started was enough…I knew where she was. I ran as fast as I could. The exertion actually made me feel a little out of breath.

_Finally, _I had made it to the clearing. Leah lay on the ground covered in blood as the white wolf pulled away from her. He smelled me near and turned his coal black eyes to meet mine. This was it. This is what I wanted.

We attacked each other at the same time, colliding in mid-air. We fell to the ground together; a tangle of legs and arms and teeth. I bit and ripped at any skin I came in contact with. I clawed at the monster's face. He let out a little yelp of pain… I hope he hurt more…

My pack attacked then, twelve against one. Even the all mighty Zeus couldn't fight off that many wolves. We bit and tore and shoved. All of our anger pushed us over the edge; making us evil, killing creatures…

And then the white wolf shifted and turned into a man. The skin glowed under the blanket of crimson.

I turned my back, my own shifting taking control. Leah lay in the forest, her human body covered in the same blood as the white man. I sank to my knees near her, picking up her limp body and pulling her close to my chest.

I wiped her long black hair out of her face and cleaned up as much blood as I could. Her limps lay in a complete distortion… One leg bent up underneath her, causing my own leg to ache at the sight. Her throat laid splayed open as though on display. The gory butcher left nothing untouched. Her skin weakly tried to pull itself together, the superpowers of quick healing fading…

The tears didn't surprise me. I let them come down fast, making zigzagged tracks on my dirty face…

"Leah… I'm sorry Leah… Oh Leah…I love you…"

I didn't want to live without her…

* * *

**There is more…So no hate mail lol. **

**Read and Review! You can tell me it sucks…Just not in a mean way lol…**


	8. One of the Guys

**I have updated even though I am missing half of my nail on my right pointer finger (nervous habit I have) and everytime I hit the keys, it hurts. So, be happy I updated! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…Stephenie Meyers does…**

* * *

**Leah POV**

_Wake up_

_No…_

I was fighting with myself. The pain in my leg felt like someone had cut it open and poured boiling water into the wound. I fought to either die or regain conciseness, but my mind didn't want to do either. So there I lay; in pain and totally pissed about it.

_Wake up_

_Go away…!_

_No_

_This is really going nowhere…_

_You're the one fighting with yourself_

_You talk too much_

_You're the one making me talk…_

_I hate you…_

_Wake up… _The voice wasn't my own. It was a males…_Jacob_…Oh Jacob…

_You can wake up for him can't you…?_

"Wake up Leah…Please wake up…" I saw my body and tried to put the parts together. I felt my ear snap in place and my leg tried to straighten out. My neck didn't burn and I took the air greedily, forcing it down my wind pipes. _Wake up Leah…Jacob is waiting._

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled up at Jacob. His eyes were rimmed with shed tears and he had me pressed hard against his chest. My eyes fell again at the heat that was finally warming me up.

"Leah! Are you okay? Oh Leah…" The anguish in his voice made me nervous…Was I that messed up? I tried to move and yelped when the pain made my leg sear. Yep, I guess it was that bad.

"Don't move sweetheart…" I listened. I smiled up at him again; but he wasn't watching me. His large, strong forehead was pressed against mine, his eyes closed in what looked like ecstasy. I let myself drift off again, knowing I would wake up and be in his arms.

**…**

Or at least I _thought_ I would be in his arms.

I woke up in my own bed, alone. I sat up, snapping my eyes open to search the room. The fast movement made my leg twinge, but only a little. Just as my breathing started to come quickly did Jacob appear from the hall. He was holding the last of his piece of bread in his mouth, his jaw moving to chew. I watched in amazement.

After shutting the door behind him, Jacob turned and saw that I was awake. His smile widened and then he launched himself at me. The breath I had been holding rushed out of me on the impact.

His lips slammed into mine and he let out a moan. My hands went around his waist as his tangled into the back of my head. I held on for dear life; knowing I never wanted to let go. My leg and other injuries were forgotten as we started to roll. I won and ended up on top. Jacob bit down on my lip, forcing me to take his tongue in deeper. I bit back, but I drew blood. He didn't seem to mind. He just smashed me closer to him.

I sucked on his lower lip; causing him to moan and pull me even tighter. I couldn't breathe! I giggled, slowly pulling away. Jacob really didn't want to separate. Every time I got a little farther away, he would follow; kissing me softly wherever he could. Finally, I was able to be sitting on top of him, peering down into his beautiful eyes that were misted over with passion. I couldn't resist; I leaned in and kissed him again.

**…**

We lay there for what seemed like eternity. I listened to his heart beat, a solid _thump thump _next to my cheek. I traced unseen lines on his chest, watching as my touch left gooseflesh. I laughed to myself. I could make Jacob shiver and he could make me burn…

"I love you Leah…" The words were whispered, but I heard them as a shout. I tightened my hold on him; snuggling closer to his hotter then fire flesh.

"I love you too Jacob."

"I'll never leave you again…" He promised. I smiled up at him as he shifted to prop himself up on one elbow.

"I don't think you can," I sighed as his lips settled onto my neck.

**…**

**(One week later)**

Jacob and I had somehow pulled ourselves from my room. We both cursed slightly, neither of us wanting to leave.

We ran to Sam and Emily's; hand in hand. I had healed fine. My 'wolf-powers' were delayed because of lack of food and because of how hurt I had been. Sam had ordered me to stay in bed and rest. I had obeyed…However, I only slept sometimes.

Jacob squeezed my hand as we drew closer.

"Want to try and phase again?" He asked slowing down just a little. I hadn't fully phased since the fight with Lamar…The thought of his name sent my heart to flutter and my pulse to pick up. I felt bad for Lamar… He was just alone… It wasn't his fault his mind had snapped…

Jacob and I had tried the phasing thing earlier that week. I couldn't do it. The vibration that shot through my body ricocheted violently on my broken leg. I had refused to try and be a wolf since then…There were also other things I didn't mind that were my own thoughts…There should be a rule with sharing your secrets with your little brother…

But Jacob thought I should try again; now that my leg was healed. I sighed and nodded my head. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the forehead before turning and disappearing into the trees. I snorted to myself… _Yeah, it's not like I haven't seen every inch of your body already…_ I blushed and quickly stripped myself.

After my clothes were nicely tied to my ankle, I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. Even though I had shut out from the world, my vision still blurred and my body began to shake. My leg stayed together; I let out a sigh of relief. Then, I heard the loud rip, the sweep of flesh leaving and hair replacing it. I fell on all fours and let the smells of the forest floor swarm my senses.

Jacob's wolf form came towards me then; eyes steady on mine. I was nervous, but then I let his thoughts mingle with mine. And they were all about _me._

There was no thought of food, rules, or scenery…And there were no thoughts of Bella…Only thoughts of me… If it wasn't me, I would think the person Jacob was thinking about the most wonderful person in the world…

He went down a list, checking off parts of my body he thought were exquizzed. He praised my long hair, my long legs. He painted a beautiful picture. In everything he saw, there was want and need and beauty. I ran to him and began to nuzzle him because I had no arms to wrap around him. He nuzzled me back; his every thought just of me.

_I love you Leah…_

_I know…_

**…**

We finally made it to Emily's. My pack; my brothers, were sitting around the kitchen table; shoveling large amounts of muffins and eggs into their gullets. Jacob brought me back a handful and I ate it quickly. I wasn't paying attention, so I don't know when everyone else had stopped eating to watch me.

"What?" I asked, my words slurred together because of the food in my mouth.

"You're such a guy…" Paul said, putting his head down and shaking it back and forth. I gave him a smile, my cheeks ballooning out because of the eggs I still hadn't swallowed. "Thanks." Everyone laughed.

I told the pack of Lamar. Why he had come here and where he was from. Jacob held me around the waist the whole time, one of his hands rubbing mine. Sam told us we would need to be on guard for awhile; now that we knew that there were others out there like us. Everyone agreed that we should always be in pairs. No wolf would be left alone.

Once business was put into order, Emily announced that we should have a BBQ. The boys squealed like little girls. Jared and Paul and the others who had imprinted went to get their significant others. I pulled mine closer to me. Jacob turned to face me, pinning me to the counter. He kissed me; slowly. It made me go bonkers… I bit him when I wanted him to go faster but he just smiled and pulled away, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Tease…" I growled at him. He chuckled and kissed me again. The heat that his touch behind was undeniably perfect.

"You'll just have to wait till we get back to your house," Jacob stated, pushing my hair behind my ears. "I don't know how Jared or the others do it."

"Do what?"

"Keep their hands off."

"Oh! That reminds me." I pushed Jacob off of me, taking his hand as I started to walk over to Jared and Kim. She was sitting in his lap while he stroked her back.

"Hey Kim. Hey Jared," I said, sitting on the ground and pulling Jacob down with me.

"Hi Leah!" Jared and Kim smiled at us.

"I thought you'd like to know…I have an answer to your problem," I blushed.

"What problem?"

"The problem of cooling Jared down."

"Oh?" Kim raised her eyebrows and shared a quick glance with Jared. Jacob was trying not to laugh beside me.

"See, When Lamar..." Jacob's hand tightened over mine. I squeezed it back. "When Lamar tied me up, he used a chain. Because the blood wasn't flowing to my hand, it went cold."

"I see…" I could tell she didn't. "Well, I don't know if I want to cause Jared pain with chains."

"No," I said, my smile growing wide like Jacob's, "I didn't think you would." Jacob lost his cool, shaking with laughter. I laughed with him. He was finally able to get out, "No, you don't have to use chains… But you can use handcuffs!"

My heart burst from pure joy…

* * *

**Tada! Okay, hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review! Thanks! **


End file.
